Hold Me Tight
by neonsparx
Summary: Kurt and Blaine decide to go all the way.  Jeez!this has to be the suckiest summery of all times! Take a chance and read it,I promise it gets better inside


Blaine and Kurt's First time

I don't own Glee. Neither do I own the boys (breaks down and cries)

Kind of continues from my first story 'All that matters', can be read independently though.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hold me tight<strong>_

"Its 7:03! Dude! If you ask me the time, one more time Kurt, I swear! I'll tell Burt that you are lying about the sleepover at Mercedes' and are going to Blaines' to... to get your cherry popped."

"Finn! Shut up! If he hears you, I swear..." Kurt glared at his smirking brother. Kurt could NOT afford to piss off his father again. His escapade of running away from Dalton and staying overnight at the hospital with Blaine had got him suspended for two days.

Burt had grounded him for a month, that hadn't bothered him much, after all he was living in Dalton, but cancelling his vogue subscription! That had really stung. True! Blaine had promptly subscribed for Kurt. But he loved his father; he didn't want to upset him. Especially, on such a monumental day of his life.

"Fine... fine just chill man, Blaine will get here soon enough"

Kurt looked anxiously towards the road; Blaine was supposed to pick him up at 7pm. During the holidays his folks had gone to Maine, leaving him alone at home.

"I donno what you're so nervous about," said Finn softly, ducking his head almost shyly "I mean you guys been going out for a while now, and Blaine seems like a genuine good guy, you l...care for each other and he is obviously crazy about you, you guys seem like the real deal."

Kurt smiled at Finn's gruff acknowledgement of Blaine's general awesomeness. He knew that this 'talking to gay brother thing' was still very new and awkward for Finn. His relationship with Finn had really grown in the past year, that they had been brothers. And Finn had made phenomenal progress in Kurt's estimation from jock homophobe to goofy teddy bear. This shy almost tender side of him was a new revelation.

"And I am sure if you just lie there," tee...hee (oh my God did I just giggle) "Blaine's gonna figure out what to do with you."

Aand ...were back! Sighed Kurt as he clunked Finn on the head with his new Burberry satchel.

"Oww!" Finn winced.

"Quit being such an ass Finn, I am really nervous here"

Finn gulped his next, painfully constructed comeback away for a later date and said in his best 'I have something very important to say voice'. "Dude you said yourself, that Blaine is not pushing you to put out, don't do it if you are not ok with it."

"That's the thing, I am ok, I am ready for...IT, but what if he gets grossed out after, coz I am not good at it or something."

Karofsky's locker room bullying rang clear in his ears, at that time he had brushed aside his unflattering comparison of Kurt's slender fair body to a dead lizard's underbelly! But what if after seeing his naked body Blaine had a similar reaction! Karofsky meant nothing, but rejection from Blaine would ... would be more than he could handle.

Though, the last few weeks had been magical. After the taser incident and 'by Gaga' he was eternally grateful that their relationship had not only survived it, they had actually grown and matured quite a lot over the past few months.

They had dated very regularly, made out every opportunity they got. Blaine was a passionate kisser, heck; just thinking about their last kiss hiding in his dad's garage was enough to make sitting on the porch in his skin tight jeans bloody uncomfortable for Kurt.

Post that wretched boxing match. Blaine had healed well physically and together they were working on his emotional healing too. He obviously didn't like to talk about his past abuse, but his panic attacks were less frequent. He just seemed generally, more centred, more comfortable in his own skin. And together they felt more stable, connected and secure in each other than ever before.

Last week, Blaine had come to tell him about his parents impending trip, they had worked out a convincing sleepover story fairly quickly, before leaving, Blaine had held his face in his hands, looked him right in the eyes and said that he didn't have to do anything he wasn't ready for, he was just renting a few of their favourite movies and the sleep over was just to steal a little time together.

Blain was like that, he sensed a lot about him, without having to put it in so many words. It was just one of the many things that made Kurt thankful to have Blaine in his life. Of course! It worked both ways; Kurt too knew exactly what Blaine was hoping for tonight.

Kurt heard the hoot of Blaine's car from round the corner, it was their agreed upon signal. Kurt almost turned tail and called the whole thing off.

"Dude isn't that Blaine calling you?" Finn said finishing his soda with a swig. Apparently he had gone back and got himself a drink, while he sat obsessing on the porch. Kurt got up, squared his shoulders and willed his jelly legs to hold him up.

"Kurt" Finn called, Kurt turned back just in time to catch something Finn had tossed at him. "Be safe little brother" Finn winked and disappeared inside the house; a box of condoms! Kurt smiled and slid the box in his bag. Finn had given him the benefit of the only really important sexual advice he had learnt in his life. He wasn't a wordy fellow, this box was an episode of Oprah, an hour of brotherly advice and a hug all rolled in one, it would do just fine.

The drive to Blaine's home was awkward to say the least; he was trying so hard to appear nonchalant and failing so miserably. Kurt couldn't help smiling a little despite his fears and insecurities.

If his white knuckles gripping the steering wheel were anything to go by, today Blaine was not his usual confident self.

Blaine's parents lived in one of those posh gated communities. To Kurt, after having lived in a bustling neighbourhood, peace and quiet... so MUCH of peace and quiet... was just a little creepy. The house was huge, but Kurt barely registered its large sunny rooms or the expensive tasteful furnishings, his attention was completely focussed on Blaine, his voice.

He was speaking faster than usual, a little higher than usual. Was Blaine actually stuttering or was he imagining it? They finally made it to Blaine's room. It was a large and elegant room done in warm tones but Kurt couldn't care less, his eyes were trained on a large bed covered with white sheets. A computer desk and a couch were the only other furniture, a large wall mounted flat screen complete with DVDs sat ready for an evening of innocent movie watching fun.

They didn't even make it past the opening credits before Blaine turned towards Kurt on the couch, and their lips met. Blaine was a phenomenal kisser, always giving Kurt a chance to savour, or to back away, if he chose to, always gentle.

Today was different.

They were ...hungrier, almost desperate. It wasn't till he heard the ping of a ripped button, that he realised that Blaine was trying to unbutton his new Versace shirt with little success. His frustrated moan made Kurt smile as he smacked Blaine fumbling fingers away before Blaine lost patience and yanked all the buttons out. And proceeded to unbutton his shirt slowly.

Blaine could feel his mouth water (jeez was that even normal?) as he saw Kurt shirt open to reveal flawless, white, smooth chest and taut abs. He was beyond words, with a strangled groan he started nipping on Kurt's neck and inched his way lower, each bite punctuated with a delicate rasp of his tongue against porcelain skin.

Kurt gasped at the rock hard bulge in Blaine's pants, which was now digging into his stomach. He couldn't help the pleading groans escaping his throat. Blaine reached for Kurt's hands as they snaked their way around Blaine's neck, and guided them between their bodies and on his engorged cock.

Still being thoroughly kissed, Kurt grasped the outline of Blaine's cock from over his jeans. Blaine's hissed intake of breath filled him with a sense of awe at his own power over him.

Blain suddenly broke apart and got up; Kurt was mentally prepared for this. Some experiences are just too hard to overcome. He was surprised they had gone so far without Blaine freaking out. This itself was progress.

"Babe are you...ok?" Kurt asked a now shivering, pacing Blaine.

"Yeah...Yeah I am ok! Just ... just give a second"

Kurt got up and stood opening his arms, Blaine hesitated a second before reaching for the comforting embrace. They seemed to now be slow dancing to the steady thrum of their hearts.

"I am so sorry, I am ruining this day for us." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's chest.

"Ruined? Honey we're shirtless in each other's arms, and unless that is your belt buckle digging into my stomach, I'd say our day was far from ruined."

Blaine chuckled shyly as he straightened to look up into Kurt's eyes. He never could stop wondering how Kurt's eyes could look so accepting, so loving and soo damn sexy all in one go.

He felt so...so ...blessed to have found Kurt.

"I love you Kurt" Blaine said simply stating a fact with quiet confidence.

Kurt couldn't help the teary sniffle as he said "I love you too" and promptly kissed his joyful response on Blaine's lips.

The tender kiss changed within seconds as the fierce need returned. Restless tongues and nipping teeth came into play. It got so impossibly hot; it made Kurt's brain feel like overcooked oatmeal.

Blaine pushed past bad memories to create new ones, as he kissed deeply, giving his all, seeking to touch the soul of the man who had changed his life.

Kurt felt as if he had won a victory over all the injustice and misery he had ever encountered in his life, as if every bad thing was made up for in this moment, when the universe gave him Blaine. And he was determined not to let go.

"Are you... sure Darling? We...I don't ...want to push you; if you're... not..." Blaine finally gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Kurt showed his agreement in the most straight forward way he knew, he stood up and undid the top button of his pant and undid the fly.

Blain gulped, as his throat suddenly went Arizona on him, and walked Kurt backwards to the bed, till his knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backwards.

Kurt's skinny jeans of course refused to cooperate at this, most critical of times.

Blaine literally yanked them off Kurt. Kurt would've laughed at the struggle they caused, if Blain hadn't slithered out of his pants and briefs right then.

He was not beefy, but he was just...smokin HOT.

Standing still, Blaine, felt a little shy as he allowed Kurt's eye to roam.

Dark curls matted his chest leading to a slightly muscled stomach and his trim waist, and then lower still. And there Kurt saw the most gorgeous, the most fascinating, and the most alarming sight of his life. Blaine's proudly rearing cock all seven delicious inches of it,nestled against a dark trimmed thatch.

Kurt licked his lips almost unconsciously, "wow! That's ...thick!"

Kurt looked up just in time to catch a look of pure lust crazed desperation in Blaine's eyes before choking a whimper, he swooped on Kurt with a kiss.

On a subconscious level this knowledge must've affected Kurt as he took control of the kiss sliding his tongue, oh so slowly into Blaine's mouth, pulling back a little only to slide right back. While, Blaine moaned his delight, and encouragement.

"Wait wait..." Blaine slid off the bed and returned with a new tube of lubricant and some condoms.

"I got it, just in case today happened" Blaine grinned at Kurt's quirked eyebrow.

He plopped a glob of lube in Kurt's hand and leaned close so that his lips brushed Kurt's ears "Touch me now darling. Please!" Kurt reached for Blaine's rock hard dick, grasping and sliding his grip, ever so slowly, so smoothly.

He felt Blaine's lube covered fingers reach under him to toy with his ass, slowly Blaine pushed in a digit, sliding it in and out, in and out till the initial pain subsided. With each thrust Blain's finger entered deeper and deeper inside Kurt's virgin ass.

Sensations began sky rocketing, out of control. A nameless feeling came over him, till all he could feel was Blaine's wet fingers sliding in and out of him, feel his throbbing cock sliding in his firm gasp. He wanted him, needed him.

"Please I need you inside me come inside me NOW".

In one swift movement, Blain had Kurt on all fours on the bed, his cock dripping pre cum, as he rubbed himself gently against Kurt's newly loosened ass hole. He sheathed himself and with a firm stroke Blaine pushed through the initial tighter muscles. Kurt couldn't stop his gasp of pain. Blaine bit down hard on his lower lip. It was too much... his brain was frying with sheer sensation overload, but he couldn't stop...he just... couldn't.

Blaine withdrew a little, whispering, encouraging and comforting Kurt before he pushed back a little deeper than before. Inch by inch stroke by stroke he worked his pulsing cock inside Kurt's ass. Blaine clenched Kurt's pink ass cheeks and groaned as he shifted his position a little and was rewarded with a "Blaaaaaaaine!"

Found it!

Willing himself to last, Blaine let go, setting a rough pace, as he grazed and stabbed at Kurt's prostate with each thrust.

The sense of fullness, of Blaine moving in him was enough to send Kurt over the edge. He gasped in surprise as he felt his orgasm rise from the depth of his very being. This was going to get over very quickly. Hot ripples moved from the spot Blaine was joined to his body and radiated to the rest of him. "Blaaaine ...I ... ahhhh. Oh ...ohhh "

Blaine's hot breath tingled in his ears "come for me my love!" and he did.

" Kuuurt..." Blaine gasped and unravelled as he felt Kurt's orgasm grasp and milk his cock as he shot hot ropes of cum inside Kurt's trembling body.

Shuddering and gasping Blaine collapsed on Kurt's.

"Baby you ok?"

"Yeah! That was ...that was" Blain's arm reached to pull him closer into his embrace. Kurt's tears alarmed him for a moment. "Baby have I hurt you?" Kurt weakly nodded his head. "That was the most intense, and memorable moment of my life Blaine"

"Mine too" "Before... I ...always ...felt marked, soiled...I don't any more ...as if I am clean again" Blaine stated simply with gut wrenching honesty.

Their lips melded as they felt truly united body and soul.

The world was out there, with its hate and its judgement and its pressures. And living in the world they'd have to struggle and fight for what is right every single day. But within it they had formed their union, based on love, respect and acceptance. This little bubble, this bright speck defeated the bitter darkness around them just by BEING. There is no escaping pain and they will probably have their share too, but they would hold on tighter and glow warmer and survive.

* * *

><p>Reviews make me sooo happy, I can't even put it in words. lets just say I dance a little jig every time I get one, and now the people downstairs are really really pissed at me. Which is fine by me... ;)<p> 


End file.
